bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Geo Monkey
The Geo Monkey is a tower that makes its debut in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It excels in dealing high damage to a few bloons and getting more powerful as rounds progress. For Comparison * This tower assumes that a 0/0/0 dart monkey has a 200 pixel range and attacks every 60 frames. * >>>Indicates change. Use + Inherently pops all bloon types. + Can deal increasing damage during longer rounds with most upgrades. + Each attack is a guaranteed hit. + Good attack speed. + High Damage. - Cannot detect camo bloons without assistance from other towers. - Crowd Control. - Later upgrades require longer rounds or tracks for full use. About The Geo Monkey is a land tower that attacks by summoning 3 1pp spikes to impale bloons once every 40 frames within a 250 pixel radius. The Geo Monkey can pop all bloon types, but it cannot detect camo bloons. Base Stats; * Range: 250 pixels. * Attack Speed: Once every 40 frames. * Projectiles Per Shot: 3. * Popping Power: 1. * Layers Popped: 1. * Can pop all bloon types. * Cannot detect camo bloons. In-Game Cost: $750. Description: The powerful Geo Monkey summons three stalagmites out of the ground with each attack to skewer through all bloon types. Later upgrades increase the damage over time and the tower’s effectiveness against stronger bloons. Appearance: The Geo Monkey looks much like a Dart Monkey except it wears a white tank top shirt and light tan pants. Additionally, the Geo Monkey’s fur is a light shade of grey rather than than the usual brown color. When the Geo Monkey attacks, three thin brown stalagmites come out of the ground and skewer the target bloons. Upgrades Path 1 Tier 1 Name: Faster Summoning Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 40 frames >>> Once every 34 frames. In-Game Cost: $250. Description: The Geo Monkey summons spikes faster to impale bloons more frequently. Appearance: The white tank top shirt has been replaced with a light blue T-shirt. Tier 2 Name: Barbed Rocks Effects; * Deals +1 Damage to MOAB Class Bloons and Ceramics. ** Applies only to the skewer attack. * Magic Gems Layers Popped: 1 >>> 2. ** If Magic Gems is purchased. In-Game Cost: $500. Description: Barbed rocks deal 1 extra damage to Ceramic and MOAB Class bloons. Appearance: The Geo Monkey is now wearing dark blue fingerless gloves with four black divots on the top and black palms. If Magic Gems is purchased, the gems in the stalagmites will be dark blue instead of green. Tier 3 Name: Ferrokinesis Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 34 frames >>> Once every 15 frames. * Bloons hit by this tower’s main attack receive +1 damage with each subsequent attack from this tower. ** Mechanically, this could be applied through a hidden debuff to afflicted bloons. ** Applies only to the skewer attack. In-Game Cost: $3000. Description: Forget rock manipulation. Metal strikes much faster and deals increasing damage with each hit. Appearance: The gloves are now white as are the jeans that the Geo Monkey is wearing. Additionally, the Geo Monkey is now wearing light blue goggles to match the shirt. When the Geo Monkey attacks, it now summons three silver spear shaped metal rods from the ground instead of stalagmites. If Molten Rock is bought, the spears will have glowing orange tips. If Larger Stalagmites is bought, the boots will be white instead of brown. And if Magic Gems is purchased, the scepter is silver instead of gold and there is a single blue gem in the heads of the spears. Tier 4 Name: Living Ore Effects; * The starting damage for the skewer attack increases by +1 for the rest of the round whenever the Geo Monkey achieves a certain amount of pops. ** This is determined by (50 * 2^X) pops where X equals the current starting damage that the Geo Monkey deals to target bloons. ** This resets at the end of each round. ** Applies only to the skewer attack. In-Game Cost: $3500. Description: Living steel deals even more damage proportional to the amount of bloons popped. Appearance: The Geo Monkey is now wearing a grey backpack. Furthermore, the Geo Monkey has two silver bracelets on each arm. Tier 5 Name: Super Steel Effects; * Successive Hit Damage: +1 >>> +2. * Starting Damage now increases at a rate of (100 * X) pops where X equals the current starting damage that the Geo Monkey deals to target bloons. In-Game Cost: $28000. Description: Super Steel gets much more powerful much faster than most other forms of metal. Appearance: The backpack is now gone and the shirt and pants on the Geo Monkey have been replaced with a light blue costume similar to the suit that a Super Monkey wears except there is now a silver G on the chest of the suit and the Geo Monkey wears a silver cape instead of a red one. Path 2 Tier 1 Name: More Stalagmites Effects; * Projectiles Per Shot: 3 >>> 4. In-Game Cost: $300. Description: Why settles for three Stalagmites when you can have four? Appearance: The Geo Monkey now has dark grey fur instead of light grey fur. Tier 2 Name: Molten Rock Effects; * Stalagmites now apply napalm to bloons hit. * Magic Gems applies napalm. ** If Magic Gems is purchased. In-Game Cost: $500. Description: Molten rock sets fire to all bloons it touches. Appearance: The Geo Monkey now has red tips on its fur. Most notably on its head. When it attacks, the stalagmites are now black with red lava flowing from them. If Magic Gems is purchased, the gems within the stalagmites will be bright orange instead of green. Tier 3 Name: Searing Blaze Effects; * Range: 250 pixels >>> 350 pixels. * Projectiles Per Shot: 4 >>> 5. * Bloons hit are dazed for 90 frames. In-Game Cost: $950. Description: Unleash the power of the core. The Geo Monkey attacks over a longer range with five stalagmites at a time and dazes bloons hit. Appearance: The Geo Monkey now wears black rocky armor over its shoulders, chest, and thigh. Furthermore, it has black claws on its fingers. Tier 4 Name: Obsidian Impalement Effects; * Obsidian Spike Ability; ** Cooldown: 60 seconds. ** Targets the strongest bloon on the screen. ** Popping Power: 1. ** Layers Popped: 100. ** Stun Duration: 20 seconds. *** ZOMGs and BADs will not be stunned. ** Cannot detect camo bloons. In-Game Cost: $3000. Description: Obsidian Spike - Impale the strongest bloon on the screen with obsidian dealing massive damage and holding it in place for a limited time. Appearance: The Geo Monkey’s armor is now polished black armor and the Geo Monkey now has a head piece to accompany it. When the ability is activated, an obelisk shaped piece of black obsidian comes out of the ground and impales the target bloon. Tier 5 Name: Obsidian Maze Effects; * Obsidian Spike >>> Multi-Spike Ability; ** Layers Popped: 100 >>> 200. ** ZOMG Slow Rate: 0% >>> 100%. ** Projectiles Per Use: 1 >>> 5 ** Stun Duration: 20 seconds >>> 30 seconds. In-Game Cost: $30000. Description: One monkey with the power to hold back an army. Appearance: The armor is now decorated with gold patterns on it. Furthermore, the helmet appears to have a crown built into it. Path 3 Tier 1 Name: Larger Stalagmites Effects; * Popping Power: 1 >>> 3. * Hitbox Size: 100% >>> 200% In-Game Cost: $500. Description: Each stalagmite is now larger and pops up to three bloons within a small radius. Appearance: The Geo Monkey is now wearing brown boots. Additionally, the Stalagmites are twice as thick as they were before. Tier 2 Name: Magic Gems Effects; * Adds a secondary attack; ** Attacks the strongest bloon on the screen; ** Range: infinite. ** Ignores obstacles. ** Attack Speed: Once every 40 frames. ** Popping Power: 1. ** Layers Popped: 1. ** Cannot pop purple bloons. ** Cannot detect camo bloons. In-Game Cost: $450. Description: Magic energy within the crystals occasionally surges dealing 3 damage to the strongest bloon on the screen. Appearance: The Geo Monkey now holds a golden scepter in its right hand. Said scepter has a green gem at the top of it. Furthermore, whenever the Geo Monkey attacks, the stalagmites have green crystals on them. When the Geo Monkey attacks with Magic Gems, the target bloon will release a green shockwave. If Barbed Rocks is purchased, the crystal on the scepter and the shockwave will be blue. If Molten Rocks is purchased, the crystal on the scepter and the shockwave will be orange. Tier 3 Name: Sand Summoner Effects; * Stalagmite Popping Power: 3 >>> 15. * Stalagmite Hitbox Size: 200% >>> 500%. In-Game Cost: $1200. Description: Converts Stalagmite attack into a sand geyser attack with a much greater splash radius and popping power. Appearance: The Geo Monkey now wears long white robes that go all the way down to its ankles instead of its standard clothing. Furthermore, the Geo Monkey now wears golden sandals, a golden bracelet around both arms, a black beads around its neck. Finally, the gem on the scepter is now purple. When the Geo Monkey attacks normally, three geysers of light brown sand erupt from the ground instead of stalagmites. When the Geo Monkey attacks with Magic Gems, the target bloon releases a purple shockwave. If Faster Summoning is purchased, the beads will be dark blue. If Barbed Rocks is purchased, the gloves will be light blue. If Molten Rock is purchased, the sand will be black instead of light brown. Tier 4 Name: Cursed Sands Effects; * Bloons hit by any attack are cursed through all layers for 10 seconds. * When a cursed bloon layer is popped for any reason, one other random cursed bloon will also be popped a layer. * Does not affect MOAB Class bloons. In-Game Cost: $3200. Description: All bloons hit are cursed. Whenever a cursed bloon is popped, another random cursed bloon is popped. Appearance: The Geo Monkey now wears a golden crown with eight prongs and purple gems on each prong. Additionally, they wear a second necklace with a purple gem on it as well. Cursed bloons have a purple hue similar to how regrower bloons have a red hue under the effects of regrow blocker. Tier 5 Name: Soul Bind Effects; * Adds a secondary attack; ** Range: Infinite. ** Only targets MOAB Class bloons. ** Ignores track obstacles. ** Attack Speed: Once every 90 frames. ** Popping Power: 1. ** Layers Popped: 0. ** Applies a special cursed to MOAB Class bloons for 180 frames to 1 layer. *** When one MOAB Class bloon is popped, the others receive damage equal to the popped MOAB’s original total health. ** Cannot detect camo bloons. In-Game Cost: $60000 Description: Inflicts a special curse upon MOAB Class bloons that deals enormous damage to remaining MOAB Class Bloons when one of them is popped. Appearance: The robes are now dark purple and the crown has been replaced with a hood bearing a golden snake pattern on it. The scepter now looks more like a snake than a rod. Monkey Knowledge (Magic) 1# Name: Really Large Stalagmites Effect: Larger Stalagmites grants 4 popping power to stalagmites instead of 3. Requires: 4 points in Magic knowledge. Unlocks: MOAB Piercer, Long Stun. 2# Name: MOAB Piercer. Effect: Living Ore deals an extra +1 starting damage to MOAB Class bloons. Requires: 4 points in Magic knowledge, 1 point in Really Large Stalagmites. Unlocks: None. 3# Name: Long Stun. Effect: Increases the stun duration of Obsidian Spike and Multi-Spike by 2 seconds. Requires: 4 points in Magic knowledge, 1 point in Really Larger Stalagmites. Unlocks: None. Notes * The creator is aware that a napalm based upgrade is unoriginal but this is an earth based tower and it felt wasteful not to use a magma based gimmick. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers